Surgically Enhanced
by PamsLittleSister
Summary: Isabella Swan is America's Newest Sweetheart. Edward Cullen is a hotshot surgeon and single father of one. After a chance encounter in a hospital ER, can these two make it work despite the difficulties, all with a little help from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm only going to say it once, so listen up: I do not hold the copyright for any of this. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_I know that this kind of story has been done before, but I wanted to give it my own twist. I also know that at times it can begin to sound a little like an ad for designer fashions, but I love going through net-a-porter and looking at the clothes and deciding what I would wear if I was made of money! So bare with me and I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter One**

Bella POV

"Mother of God!" I yelled as I took a nose dive down the last three steps at threw my hand out to break my fall. I heard a sickening crack and looked down to see the index finger of my left hand sticking out at a funny angle. The all too familiar nauseous feeling began to take over and pulled myself back to sit on the bottom step and put my head between my knees till the nausea passed. Once I felt like I wasn't going to throw up or pass out from the way my finger looked, I realized I was actually in a lot of pain. Whilst for me this was a relatively minor injury, it was definitely going to require a trip to the emergency room, and I was going to need help getting there, I couldn't drive the Merc with one hand and for once I was annoyed at myself for insisting on manual transmission in my car. I glared down at my favorite peep toe, black patent Christian Louboutin stilettos, this was so their fault. If Rose had never introduced me to the amazingness that was a pair of Louboutins, I would have been wearing my old chucks and never would have fallen down the stairs. Speaking of the devil, I realized Rose wouldn't be able to take me to the hospital as both her and Jasper were in meetings all morning. I hated having to call Ange in on her day off, but it was either that or taxi, and I didn't want to chance the paparazzi being alerted to my visit to the ER before I even got there.

Ange readily agreed to take me to the hospital. Having been friends since Junior High, she was well used to my clumsiness and the need for frequent visits to the ER. I had been so excited when her and Ben had made the move from Forks, Washington to California with me. I decided for Ange's sake that I should try to go a bit incognito this hospital trip as Ange hated being photographed and what I was wearing currently would not fly under the radar. Not that it was ostentatious. I wasn't that sort of girl. Truth be told, I hated the paparazzi just as much as Ange did, but it was part of the job. Instead of going for my Bottega Veneta Leather Motocross Jacket, I opted for my old baggy Berkley University Hoody and pulled on an old pair of navy chucks and my oversized Chanel Sunglasses. With a bit of luck, I'd make it into the ER before the paps got wind of where I was and then they'd just have to wait outside for me. Thank God.

Ange pulled up in the Audi Q5 I'd gotten her as her Christmas bonus the year before. She had argued it was far too big of a gift for me to give my assistant, but I had argued that it was just right for an assistant who also happened to be a dear friend and had to put up with my shit all the time. I jumped in the passenger side and we pulled back through the gates and through the few paps stationed there, thanking god for tinted windows and the fact they were none-the-wiser that I was in the vehicle. They knew Ange's car of course, but probably just thought she was dropping me off breakfast because I was too big of a star to make my own. Ange pulled up outside the ER, and I pulled up my hood to hide my face before getting out.

"Thanks for the ride Angie, I owe you. I'll call a cab to go home. Say hi to Ben for me!" I said before getting out.

"No problem Bells, call me when you find out what the damage is this time and I'll see you on Tuesday morning!" she called before driving off. I was really going to miss her when I had to get a new assistant. It had suited her when she first graduated. She was working on her debut novel and needed the income, especially since Ben was just starting out as a script writer in Hollywood and the money wasn't flowing in greatly. It had worked well for us, but now Ange was married and pregnant and was not going to be able to run around after me for much longer. Ben had garnered respect in the industry and was making a name for himself as a hot new commodity. The money had begun to flow. Ange needed to spend some time settling the nest and getting ready for the little one and finish writing her novel. It was just so hard to find people to trust in this town.

I walked up to the front desk and got the forms from the receptionist to fill out while I waited to be called. The receptionist raised her eyebrows at me when I handed the forms back to her, clearly having realized that I was who I was. I sighed quietly, wondering how long it would be till my latest hospital visit would be in the tabloids. I sent text messages to Rose and Jasper as I waited to let them know where I was and what had happened. My clearly broken finger was definitely non urgent, and it was around 2 hours until I was called through to be examined. A nurse took my vitals and left me to wait for the doctor. I few minutes later, a doctor with graying hair and glasses came in and introduced himself as Dr. Gerandy. He looked at my finger, told me it was broken and sent me for some X-Rays. It was another hour until I was called back and Dr. Gerandy informed me that my finger was going to need surgery to be re set so that it would heal properly. Just my luck.

I was just setting up the surgery time for the next week with Dr. Gerandy and my Blackberry when a furious looking Rose stormed into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She screeched at me.

"Um, getting my finger looked at, what does it look like I'm doing here? And how the hell did you get into the exam room anyway?" I asked her.

"What I mean" seethed Rose "is that I told you last time your clumsy ass ended up at the emergency room to go to Cedars Sinai next time you got injured. They're far more used to dealing with people like you and know how to keep their mouths shut so that you don't end up with a mob of paparazzi following you everywhere!"

"I know, but I feel like such a pretentious ass going to hospitals like that. And when people do find out they assume I had a drug overdose or got my nose fixed. At least here they know it was just an ER visit. Besides, Forks General was good enough for me growing up, and for your information, USC Medical is one of the top hospitals in the country. Wait a minute, what do you mean _people like me_?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I mean celebrities you moron. You know, Famous people. And it's not pretentious, its smart, besides you know Jasper would never let them print anything about a drug overdose or plastic surgery. You like to keep your private life private, I'm helping you do that, that's what you pay me and Jasper for." She turned to the doctor who was looking a little flustered by our argument. "What's the deal with her finger?" she asked him.

"It's broken, she'll need surgery to fix it. We've booked her in for next week."

"Next week's not good enough." Rose stated "It needs to be done today, she's got too much on next week to be interrupted by surgery. Can you do it here or do we need to take her somewhere else?" Rose was in business mode.

"Isabella made a time for next week…" began the doctor.

"I don't care, she doesn't have time. We would have to rearrange too much to do it." Rose snapped. "Now can you do it here or not? And I want the best surgeon you've got. I know this is a teaching hospital but by God if you let any of the interns near her it's going to be you needing surgery!"

"Rose!" I hissed at her.

"Give me ten minutes." Sighed the good doctor "I'll see what I can do."

Edward's POV

I was lying on the floor in the middle of my parent's living room building a Lego castle with my son when my phone began to ring. I knew I was on call even though it was my two days off, but it didn't make me any happier at the possibility of having to go into work. I checked the caller ID. It was my Father. I said a little prayer for this to be a social call, but I already knew it wasn't.

"Edward" he began "I have a favour to ask. I know you are on call for emergency surgeries, but Dr. Gerandy down in the ER has had a rather big case come in and I'd like for you to handle it."

My Father was Chief of Medicine at USC Medical. I had followed in his footsteps. I did an undergrad in Biological Science at Stanford, followed by an M.D at Harvard Medical, an Internship at John Hopkins in Baltimore where I had also completed part of my residency. I had moved back to California to be near my family part way through my residency when my very non-maternal girlfriend, who was also a resident, had gotten pregnant, had a baby and then walked away, leaving me with an infant. My family had helped me with Seth while I finished my residency at USC. At 33, I was considered to be one of the best and youngest cardiovascular surgeons in California, and I had an amazing little boy. I had had my cake and eaten it too. The only thing missing was someone to share it with.

"What's the case?" I asked, thinking unless it was an emergency, my Father would not have interrupted my time with my son.

"Well" Carlisle began nervously, "There is a young woman in here who needs the index finger on her left hand reset."

I began to laugh. This was most certainly a joke. There was no way my Father would insist that I come down to the hospital and scrub in on an operation to put a finger back in place. That was one of the most simple surgeries out.

"No, really Edward." Continued my Father clearly noticing that I wasn't taking him seriously. "Apparently she's some kind of celebrity and her 'people' are demanding that we use the best surgeon we have. I know that this is beneath you, and I know that I'm interrupting your time with Seth, but, well, Dr. Gerandy seems quite scared of whoever is calling the shots down there, and it would be good for USC if we show that we can handle celebrities as well as any other hospital in this town."

"How the hell did she end up at USC in the first place? Why isn't she at Cedars or some other hospital that all those pretentious assholes go to? Jesus is she there for a publicity stunt? Rich people go to public hospitals too?" I asked incredulously. I could not believe my Father was calling me in for this. It was such a waste of my time it wasn't even funny.

"I don't know Edward. But you're the only surgeon on call who can do this today, and her camp are insisting it's done today. Just get in here, I'll give you a few extra days off not on call next week to make up for it."

"Fine" I huffed. "I'll be there in an hour. But I'm not happy about this."

"I didn't expect you would be son, I'll see you soon." With that, my Father hung up.

I looked down at my Son and ruffled his hair. "Daddy has to go into work baby, Nana and Uncle Em will look after you. I'll be home to tuck you in tonight." I told him and left the room to go and explain to Esme what was going on.

XXXX

I arrived at the hospital an hour later as I had promised my Father and went in search of Dr. Gerandy to be briefed on the patient.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he stated "23 year old female, no allergies, vitals all in order, should be simple, sorry to call you in on your day off but her friend was quite insistent that not just any old surgeon work on her friend. I'll leave you to it. They're in exam room six." And with that he turned at left.

It wasn't a name I recognized. But then I wasn't really a movie buff, I didn't have time for that between my job and my son. The son I should be at home with right now. I threw open the exam room door and stormed towards the arrogant looking woman in a red corporate looking dress in front of me. "Right Miss Swan" I glared at her "My name is Dr. Edward Cullen, and I've been called in on one of my few days off to set your finger. I'm one of the top cardiovascular surgeons in the state, so I trust I am at an acceptable level of competence to set your finger for you, a job an intern could do blind folded with their hands tied behind their back. I trust that Dr. Gerandy has briefed you on the procedure and run through any risks which might be involved?"

"Yes, he has, thank you." Said a quiet voice from the corner of the room. "I'm so sorry to get you in on your day off! Rose here is quite protective of me is all" she gestured at the menacing looking blonde who had raised one eyebrow at me "I'm a bit of a baby when it comes to anything with needles, so she insisted. I'm really sorry, we can just go somewhere else and get it done. I don't want to put you out."

My mouth dropped open as I took in the petite brunette in the corner. She was wearing a ratty hooded sweatshirt and a pair of chucks and was sitting on the plastic chair in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest and had her head resting on them. She was looking at me with huge brown doe eyes from under thick black eyelashes. Her mahogany hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail on the back of her head, but she had missed bits which hung down around her face. She had pale ivory skin which was flushed the most fantastic red across the apples of her cheeks and was making a sincere effort to chew through her bottom lip. She was the most exquisite girl I had ever seen before in my life. And I'd just barged in here like a raving lunatic in the most unprofessional way possible.

"Well, I'm here now" I said turning myself away from the angry looking woman in front of me. "I might as well do it, it shouldn't take long." I didn't mean to be abrupt with her, but it was either that or completely lose all semblance of professionalism by telling her how beautiful she was.

"I don't know, Swan." The blonde narrowed her eyes at me. "He looks a little young to be a surgeon." I felt my temper begin to rise.

"Rose!" Snapped my brunette "He's come in on his day off to reset my fucking finger and he's a heart surgeon. Give him a break!" She turned to me. "Thanks so much. I really appreciate it. I feel terrible for getting you in here for my finger."

"It's fine." I said as the door opened and my two surgical interns came in. "I'm sure you are aware that this is a teaching hospital. As such, my two interns here will be observing your surgery. It's one of the conditions that comes with having a procedure done at a teaching hospital." The blonde looked pissed off, but my brunette seemed to calm her with a look. "Ms Swan, these are my interns, Dr. Jessica Stanley and Dr. Lauren Mallory." I waved them forward.

Jessica let out a shriek. "Oh My God you're Isabella Swan!" she gushed. "You're so fantastic, I've seen every single movie you've made! I loved that one with you and Mike Newton, is he as dreamy in real life as he is in the movies? Did you actually date him? Was he a good kisser?" I gave Jessica a death glare. This was beyond inappropriate. And who was this Mike Newton? Of course she had a boyfriend. She was young, attractive and famous.

Isabella blushed bright red, but before she could answer, blonde and bitchy cut in. "Excuse me, Dr. Stanley was it?" she put the emphasis on the Doctor. "Ms Swan is not here to answer fan mail right now, she's here to have surgery on her hand. From here on I expect all questions to be of a medical nature, I'd suggest you shut up and do what you're here to do, which is observe if I understood Dr. Cullen correctly. As I understand it, observation is a silent activity." Jessica silenced immediately and had the decency to look slightly taken aback.

"Right, someone will be in to prep you for surgery in a moment, I will see you in there, but you may not remember seeing me. I will be in to check on you afterwards." With that I ushered my interns out of the exam room to scrub in for surgery.

XXXX

The surgery went smoothly as I knew it would. True to my word I returned a few hours later to see how the anesthetic was wearing off and check on my patient and get her ready for discharge. I entered the room to see a very woozy looking Isabella Swan having make-up put on her by blonde and bitchy. In the corner of the room, a tall blonde man stood typing furiously on a blackberry. My brunette was already out of the standard issue hospital gown and was instead wearing a pair of black jeans which looked like they had been painted on, a shell pink top with ruffles and what looked like a leather motorcycle jacket. On her feet were the highest pair of black heels I had ever seen. The blonde finished working on her make-up and pulled away.

She was stunning. It didn't matter what this girl wore, she had looked stunning in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, she had looked stunning in a hospital gown under anesthetic as I reset her finger, and she looked stunning now in what I assumed was supposed to be effortless chic. My sister was a fashion major, I knew these things.

"Well Ms. Swan" I began.

"Isabella." She interrupted me. "You can call me Isabella. Ms. Swan makes me sound like I'm about a hundred. Or like a stuffy old school teacher or something." She started giggling. The anesthetic clearly hadn't worn off yet.

"You look better than you did an hour ago." I remarked. "I'm surprised to see you up and dressed. I just have to do a quick check up before I sign you're discharge papers and then you're free to go. You'll need to come back in a week to see me and make sure that your finger is setting properly."

"You can give me a check-up any time Dr. Cullen." She giggled again. Definitely still under the effects of the anesthetic.

I turned to blondie. "Are you sure it's wise for her to leave now, she's clearly still dopey."

"We want her out of here before the rest of the photographers in LA end up in your ambulance bay." Retorted blondie. I looked at her in confusion.

"Someone tipped off the paparazzi. They know she's here. There aren't too many of them out there now, but if we leave it any longer there will be. I want to get her back to my place where she can be looked after till she comes out of this before all of those jackasses out there get vicious. Me and Jazz can get her out there now, if we leave it longer it's going to turn into a media scrum and we don't have her security detail worked out just yet." She sighed. "Can I sign her discharges? I'm next of kin on her forms."

I handed the papers to blondie to sign and looked at Isabella who was trying to stand with the help of the tall blonde man I assumed to be Jasper. I wondered if he was her boyfriend and another pang of jealousy shot through me. Blondie handed the discharge papers back to me and went to support Isabella on her other side. The three of them walked out the door and I watched them walk down the hall. Two tall blonde sentries either side of a tiny brunette. What the hell was wrong with me? She was just a patient. A beautiful patient, but I lived in LA, and I had seen hundreds of beautiful people. But none of them had the disarmingly natural beauty of Ms. Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bella's POV

It had been two days since I had broken my finger and had it operated on by the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. Two days and I could not for the life of me get him out of my head. He was amazing. From the moment he had stormed into the exam room I had been captivated by him. He was tall and lean, but from what little I could see of him under the shirt he had been wearing, also muscular. He had piercing green eyes which were so clear I was sure I could see right through to the depths of his soul. He had a rugged jaw-line and looked like he hadn't shaved that morning. His hair was messy and the most amazing bronzy-brown color I had ever seen. I worked with men who were supposedly the best looking in the world every day. But none of them had a thing on Dr. Edward Cullen.

Like I had a chance. He'd been mad at me from the moment he walked into that exam room for taking away his family time. Of course he had a family. He was probably married to a sexy academic, like those girls in librarian fantasies and they probably had beautiful little bronze haired, green eyed babies. He'd thought Rose was the movie star, not the mousy little girl in the corner in her dirty chucks and giant scruffy sweatshirt. And then I pretty much told him he could play doctor with me before I left. Freaking anesthetic. That type of thing is exactly why I don't drink, my brain to mouth filter switches off with any mind altering substance.

I was in the kitchen cooking for my usual Sunday night team dinner with Rose, Jazz, Ange and Ben. That's right. I'm a celebrity and I know how to cook. In fact, not only do I know how, but I'm also pretty fucking good at it. Tonight we were having my infamous lasagna, homemade garlic bread and a green salad. Rose and Jazz were bringing the wine and Ange and Ben were on dessert. Sunday nights were when we planned for the week ahead and discussed anything that needed discussing. We had been doing this for two years now, ever since I got discovered and made it big, all at the same time.

My parents divorced when I was young. Up until the divorce we lived in the tiny town of Forks, Washington, where the trees are green and the sun never shines. My Dad, Charlie is the Police Chief there. When my parents divorced, my Mom ran screaming for somewhere as polar opposite of forks as we could find. That place was Jacksonville, Florida. When I was twelve, and my Mother was thirty, she met a twenty-two year old 'up and coming' baseball player named Phil Dwyer. When I was sixteen, Phil finally made the major league and was signed with the Florida Marlins. To let her travel, I moved back to Forks to live with my Dad. That was where I met Ange and Ben. We were all English Geeks. Ange and Ben were an item, even back then. We all ended up moving to California for College. I was at Berkley and they both went to Stanford. We made the effort to see each other at least once a month. I'd go there or they'd come to see me.

Rose was one of my first year English Lit tutors. By that stage she was already well underway with her law degree, but English had been her undergrad and she needed the money that came with tutoring. She was a hard assed tutor and worked me really hard. I spent that whole semester thinking she hated me, she now claims she just saw my potential and wanted to get the best out of me. I was discovered at the end of my final year at the tender age of 21. I had been bullied into the drama club and was doing an apparently engrossing rendition of Ophelia in Hamlet. There was a kid called Felix in my drama club, and his Dad is a hot shot director. He liked me and wanted to cast me in his next film which was a low budget indy flick about a drug addled musician having an incestuous affair with his second cousin who eventually saves him from himself. I was to play the second cousin. Fate had it that this happened just after Rose, who had become one of my best friends by this stage, had completed her bar exam and was now a bona fide lawyer. Rose, wanting to get to become an agent and entertainment lawyer extraordinaire signed on as my lawyer/agent and helped me sign the contract with Felix's Dad, Aro.

Fast forward one year and I had won my first Oscar for my role as a supporting actress, had shot two more indy films and was inundated with scripts and movie deals. I was becoming a hot commodity in Hollywood. Rose had her hands full with me full time, and I was all over the place. Most of my shoots were on location and I was hardly ever at the apartment I shared with Rose. Money was coming in thick and fast and Rose convinced me to buy myself a house. She lived with me for a few months, but with the commission she was earning on what I was making, she eventually bought her own place.

Cue Ange, Ben and Jazz. Ange and Ben graduated at the same time I did. Ange had her heart set on becoming a novelist, and Ben wanted to break Hollywood as a script writer. I needed a PA part time to keep up with my now crazy schedule, and Ange needed an income. It was a win-win situation. Somewhere in amongst the craziness that was my life, Ben and Ange got married.

Jasper Whitlock Hale was Rose's twin brother. With two degrees, one in Psychology and one in business, he was the perfect person to help Rose with my now skyrocketing career. Jasper became my PR man and resident therapist. I don't think I've ever met someone who can spin a story quite like Jasper can. He's a god send. About six months after I first got signed, him and Rose Started up 'Hale and Associates', a firm specializing in all things entertainment. They are a one stop shop for all your agency, public relations and legal needs. I was their first client, and they were the only two working there. Now I'm one of about one hundred celebrities they deal with and they employ around fifteen people, but I like to think I'm still the most important client.

Which brings me to now. Now I live in a huge house in Beachwood Canyon, Los Angeles. My house has twenty rooms. I use four of them. Rose convinced me real estate was a good buy, I wish she'd let me choose somewhere smaller. Rose has eased off on the amount of films I have to do. Apparently I am now considered Hollywood elite. A-List if you will. Apparently I'm a shoe in for an Oscar Nomination for best leading actress for my latest film about a young Russian woman who escapes the siege of Leningrad and manages to walk to Finland and safety. The down side of this is that now that I'm known, the paparazzi follow me everywhere. And I mean everywhere. To the supermarket, when I go clothes shopping, when I go to have coffee with my friends, and to the hospital. Everything I do is splashed across the pages of magazines. I'm linked to every single male co-star I've ever had, and some of the directors too. Hell, I've even been linked to Jasper and he's like my brother. People who knew me as a child, as a teenager and at college have sold their stories of me to tabloids, most of the stories are untrue. I avoid clubbing like the plague, I very rarely drink. I keep my nose clean. I'm friendly to the press, but I never give anything away. I am America's newest girl next door. But really, deep down, I'm just me.

So here I am, cooking in my kitchen, waiting for the few people in the world I can trust so that we can have our weekly meeting about my life, and how I need to welcome a couple of new people into it. A prospect which is scary to say the least.

XXXX

"Bella" Rose began as she passed around the Garlic Bread. We were perched around one end of the giant table in my dining room eating. Why I had a dining table this big was beyond me. I only had four friends. You'd have to ask Rose.

"You need a bodyguard." She continued. "I know you think we're being ridiculous, but seriously, you saw how it was the other day when me and Jazz had to get you out of the hospital. It was crazy. There were at least fifty photographers there and that was a mild day for you. It's not safe anymore. You're tiny, I mean come on, you weigh like a hundred pounds, your only five three. And it's not just the paparazzi, there are the fans, some of them mean well, but they all want to get close to you, to touch you, to see you closer. It's getting dangerous Bells."

She was right, I knew she was right. It was petrifying being in crowds like that. I was petite, and most paparazzi are big, and there are a lot of them. It does get intimidating. I've fallen before because I got shoved by someone trying to get a closer shot. I try to be friendly, smile at them, be nice and understand that they're just doing their job, but sometimes all I want to do is cry because I'm so terrified.

"I know Rose. But you know how I am with new people. This guy would have to be with me pretty much all the time. He'd have to come with me to set, come with me when I wanted to go to get coffee, when I wanted to go shopping, all the time. What if I don't like him? What if I can't trust him? What if he sells me out to the paparazzi like that last guy, Dmitri did?"

"I've got someone in mind." Jasper spoke up. "My Roommate from college was Quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys. He got another concussion recently and won't be able to play football again, so he's moved back to LA to be closer to his family who live here, but he wants to work. He's a huge dude, quite intimidating looking, but one of the most stand up guys you'll ever meet. His name's Emmett. Rose has arranged for him to come meet you tomorrow."

"Ok, I feel better about the fact at least one of us knows him. I guess I'll meet him and give him a shot." One down, one to go.

"Right, so we've got one of the three positions most likely filled." began Rose "Next up is the fact that Ange here is three months along and will not be putting up with your shit in a professional capacity for much longer. I know you're not going to like anyone who comes along seeing as your current PA has been your BFF since high school, but we have to at least start looking for someone."

"I know, I know" I grumbled. I was not looking forward to replacing Ange, but I knew it had to be done. I'd been lucky enough to have my best friends around me in a professional capacity for far too long. "Wait, did you say three positions? What in the hell is the third?"

"Well B, as much as I love to play Bella Barbie, it's turning into an almost full time job. Dear God, did you see what you rocked up to the hospital in?"

"I was trying to go incognito!" I grumbled.

"Well sugar, it didn't work. Instead of looking like an injured celebrity, you ended up looking like a degenerate injured celebrity. You're lucky I was able to swing past yours and pick up some decent clothes for you to wear before you were discharged. You need a stylist B, pronto. Preferably one who can not only dress you and shop for you, but one who can also do hair and make-up for events. I know I passed on my love of Louboutins, but the red soles won't get you by every time."

"A stylist?" I shrieked. "I don't need a freaking stylist! I don't wanna leave the house on a daily basis not looking like me, with my hair all done up and some freaking skanktastic dress on!" Rose was right though. Every stylish piece of clothing I owned had been purchased for me by Rose, I hated shopping with a passion. Except for the Louboutins, they were my weakness. Despite my inherent clumsiness which hadn't changed any when I became an actress, I ordered hundreds of pairs of Louboutins off the internet in my size. Every season when the new collection came out, I was the first one on that website.

"That's the point of a stylist, B" Jasper cut in. "They aren't supposed to force their style on you, but help you come up with a style that is you and makes you look like the Hollywood Royalty you are. So all that means is that we have to get you a good stylist"

"Who forces some style on you" muttered Rose. I glared at her.

"Fine, whatever. You two are in charge of my career so I'm trusting you not to fuck this up. Set up some interviews for…" I got out my blackberry and checked my schedule "set them up for Monday fortnight." What in the hell was I getting myself into. I was turning into one of the pretentious celebrities I hated. One of the ones with an entourage of people.

XXXX

My alarm blared the next morning at 7am sharp. I got up and stumbled my way into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. Mm, morning caffeine fix. I couldn't live without it. I was going to throw a pop-tart in the toaster when I realized Jazz would be here at eight with my new Bodyguard in tow. I decided to have a shower and get dressed, then make them breakfast. Jazz was a sucker for Eggs Benedict with my special homemade hollandaise sauce, and I loved to spoil him and Rose when I could. They had been so good to me, and even when I first met them they had been wealthy, trust fund babies, so it was the sentimental shit I did which counted to them.

I washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry shampoo and went to my closet to see what Rose had hung out in the Monday section for me before she went home last night. Bitch was right. Dressing me was a full time job. I was meeting with the producers for the movie which I was to start filming next week, so Rose had laid out a royal blue, belted wrap dress and charcoal cashmere cardigan. I paired it with some plain, patent black, pointed toe flats, Louboutin of course and my favorite Lanvin metallic lambskin bag. I threw my hair back in a pony tail and put on one coat of black mascara and one coat of clear lipgloss, then went back downstairs to make Eggs Bene for three.

I heard Jazz's car pull up out front at precisely five to eight. I was pouring the hollandaise over the eggs, bacon and toasted ciabatta when Jazz stauntered into the Kitchen with the largest man I'd ever seen before in my life. He had dark hair, cropped close to his skull. It looked like it would be curly if he'd let it grow out slightly. He was at least six foot four and had the broadest shoulders ever. He looked like a body builder. No, he looked like a football player. He was very, very frightening.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet Emmett Cullen. Emmett this is Isabella Swan." Jasper introduced us.

The giant gave me a huge smile which accentuated a deep dimple in each cheek. He suddenly looked more like a cute little boy than a scary man, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"'Sup B, nice to meet you!" he exclaimed walking towards me.

I extended my hand thinking he was going to shake it, but instead he picked me up and enveloped me in a bear hug. "It's nice to meet you too Emmett" I responded, but my face was muffled in his chest. "I made you guys breakfast." With that comment I was placed back on my feet and rewarded with another face splitting grin.

"Aw B, I like you already!" exclaimed the big man, then he took his place next to Jasper at the breakfast bar and inhaled the plate I had laid out for him.

Note to self, make more breakfast tomorrow. Because at this stage, I had already decided that I liked Emmett already too, and despite his intimidating size, his innate ability to make me feel comfortable despite having been in the same room as him for all of five minutes had won me over. He was fantastic. I nodded at Jasper.

"Well Em, I'm getting the nod from the little boss lady, so I'm gonna say welcome to the team!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, adds and alerts. They are all much appreciated. _

**Chapter Three**

I picked Seth up from my Parents house after I finished my shift on Monday. I was generally pretty lucky with how things had worked out once I had moved back to LA once Seth had been born. My mother, Esme worked her interior design business from home, but she had cut back her hours even before I ended up as a single parent back in LA. Seth and I had lived with my parents and my sister Alice, who still lived at home until I had finished my residency. Once I had become a fully fledged surgeon, I had bought an apartment close to the hospital for Seth and I to move into. Being the son of the Chief of Medicine, and a damn good surgeon had meant that I was able to have quite a lot of control over my hours, so for the most part I worked 8am to 5pm, Monday to Friday. I was on call every second weekend, but that was a necessary evil that came with the job. At the very least, my schedule meant that I could spend a reasonable amount of time with my son. I dropped him at kindergarten before work every morning, and Esme picked him up at lunch time and took him back to their place with either she or Alice would look after him until I picked him up after work.

Victoria and I had been sleeping together for around a year when she got pregnant. I say sleeping together because we weren't really dating. We were both residents at the best hospital in the country, both focused and driven, we didn't have time to date. I didn't love her, hell, most of the time I didn't even really like her, but our arrangement worked for us. I had known that Tori didn't want children. She wanted a career and money. But neither of us wanted to abort, and so I had naively assumed that it would work out when we had the baby, that somehow between us we'd figure out the mess we'd gotten ourselves into. What I hadn't expected was for her to calmly book a C section as soon as was practicable. She had had the baby 'removed' as she put it when I showed up to the hospital. She had then presented me with papers for us both to sign, in which she signed away all parental rights to me. She told me that having to take five months off her residency to have a baby was the most she was prepared to hinder her career, and that it was now my problem and she wanted nothing to do with it. She pointed to a crib in the corner, and was wheeled out of the room by an orderly, not a hair out of place. I had taken one look at the beautiful auburn haired little boy in the crib, fallen in love, and decided to move home. That was nearly five years ago.

My sister Alice was twenty at the time and still trying to decide what she wanted to do with her life. She lived at home with Carlisle and Esme, my parents. Dad had set up for me to continue my residency at USC medical and my little man stayed at home during the day and was spoilt rotten by his Nana Esme and Aunty Alice. Alice had made it her mission in life for the next two years to be as much of a Mother to Seth as was possible, something I was eternally grateful for. But once Seth was two, Alice had realized that her passion lay in fashion, and she had been accepted into the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising and begun a degree in Fashion Design. She still lived at home and was an absolute god send.

My Brother Emmett was a professional football player. He had been signed to the Dallas Cowboys at 22 while still in College and had moved to Dallas to live. Last year at 30 he ended up with his third concussion and was not allowed back on the field for fear causing some permanent damage. Emmett, never one to dwell on things and getting close to retiring age for a professional football player anyway, decided it was the perfect time to move home. He got a house close to Mom and Dad's, but spent the majority of his free time at our parents place playing with my son while I was at work. Seth absolutely adored his Uncle Em.

Carlisle and Esme had been fantastic through the whole process, never once reprimanding me for how I ended up in the situation of being a single father part way through my medical degree. Esme especially had been fantastic; she was loving and nurturing that she took to being a Grandmother immediately. Esme had adopted me when she was pregnant with Emmett. Carlisle's first wife, my birth mother, Elizabeth Masen Cullen had died suddenly of a heart condition when I was six months old, leaving Carlisle heartbroken. I guess he knew all about the trials and tribulations of being a single father and a doctor. When I was eighteen months old Carlisle had treated one Esme McCarty at the hospital he was working in at the time. She had been in an abusive relationship and had miscarried the baby she was carrying, which lead her to throw herself off a cliff. Luckily for both of them, she had managed to land in such a way that she only broke her leg. Six months after meeting in the hospital, Carlise and Esme were married, nine months after that, Emmett McCarty Cullen was born and I was legally adopted by Esme. We were a happy little family of four until five years later, a happy accident on Carlisle and Esme's part brought Mary Alice Cullen into the world.

XXXX

"How was your day bub? Did you have fun with Nana, Aunty Alice and Uncle Em?" I asked Seth once I had him strapped into his booster seat.

"It was good dad! I helped Aunty Alice make a dress for school and Nana took me to the park to feed the ducks. And Grandpa came home for lunch! And then I helped Nana bake cookies and then she played cars with me. Uncle Em wasn't there today, Nana says he was going to get a job."

That's right. I remembered Em mentioning a job interview. Despite the fact that Emmett was loaded in his own right, not just from the trust funds Grandpa Cullen had left each of us, he couldn't stand not working. He hated being idle. So he had gotten it into his head that he wanted to be a bodyguard. I think he's seen the movie one too many times and was hoping that some hot young thing he was supposed to protect would fall for him. Me and Ali had teased him mercilessly about how we thought his first client would end up being a dude. But his old college roommate from before his football days knew some young starlet who needed protecting from the fame she most likely courted . If he'd been gone all day the interview must have turned into employment.

"Its good you had fun bub, I'm sure you'll see Uncle Em again soon." I ruffled Seth's auburn hair, which was much redder than mine thanks to the input of Tori's genes. Other than the hair though, he was the spitting image of me. Piercing Green eyes and alabaster skin. Good bone structure too if I do say so myself.

"Can we get happy meals for dinner daddy?" he asked me.

I was the world's worst cook. Our dinners generally consisted of takeout or me reheating something Esme had cooked and frozen for us.

"If we have McDonalds tonight, we can't have it on the weekend okay buddy?" I told him. I may not be a chef, but I was a doctor, and I was not going to feed my kid crap because I couldn't cook.

"Okay daddy, cheeseburger one please!" he grinned his crooked grin up at me, I knew that grin well, it was the same one I used.

Once we were home we watched the Disney movie 'Cars', and I gave Seth his bath, read him some Dr. Suess and tucked him in. Once he was snoring softly I stroked the hair back from his forehead and left the room, softly pulling the door shut behind me. I put my favorite Debussy CD on quietly in the background, poured myself two fingers of Glenfiddich over ice and flopped down onto the sofa to think about her. I'd never thought of a woman as much as I'd thought about Isabella Swan in the last three days. I had trouble getting her out of my head. There had been girlfriends on and off through my younger years, but I hadn't so much as looked at anyone since Seth came on the scene. He was my world and I was out to prove to him that even though he didn't have a Mommy, his Daddy more than made up for that. But this stunning young thing had turned my world upside down in the few hours I had been near her. I had been devastated when one of her 'people' called to postpone the check up for her finger. I had been looking forward to seeing her again this week, and now I would have to wait till next week. Why was I even thinking about her? She was ten years my junior according to her medical file, one of the hottest things in Hollywood right now according to google, and there was no way she was going to be interested in a 33 year old single father of an almost five year old. Realizing this did not help me stop thinking about her.

XXXX

As promised by Carlisle for being called in for non emergency surgery, I was given Friday through Monday off work. Because I had no friends outside my immediate family, especially not ones who were free during the day on a Friday, I opted to go back to my parents house on Friday afternoon once I had picked Seth up from Kindergarten. An added bonus being that Esme would make us lunch. Once we got into the house, Seth took off to find Esme to give her the picture he had painted her that morning. She was going to have to stop framing every piece of artwork he did, they were running out of room on the walls and the expensive art was spending more and more time in the attic.

"Hey Em, what are you doing here, Seth tells me you have a job now!" I said as I found my brother in the lounge playing Playstation. There was no need to ask why he wasn't at his place, his reasoning was the same as mine.

"Hey bro, got the day off. Baby B was just gonna be doing laundry and shit around home today and said she didn't need me there for that."

"Baby B?" I asked incredulously, if he was calling her that four days in I was surprised he had the job. Weren't Hollywood starlets renowned for being difficult? Wait, did he say she was doing her own laundry?

"Yea bro, Baby B. Baby cos she's freaking tiny as hell, like a bit taller than Al but no bigger, and B for Boss Lady or Bells. She's down with it." He answered never taking his eyes off the screen.

"She does her own laundry? Isn't she famous?" I asked.

"Yea she does all that kind of shit for herself. And she makes me breakfast every morning. I come here and eat with Mom and Dad before I go, then go there and get another one. It's awesome." He grinned at me. "Yea she's famous, but she's not all up herself or anything. She's real independent. But bro you should see it when we go out!" he put the controller down to look at me. "Like I said, she's tiny, it's real fucking scary to see all those photogs get up in her face like they do. We had to go to the drug store the other day to get some girly shit for her cos she wouldn't let me go and get it myself, and there were like 20 photographers outside the store when we came out like shoving at us and trying to get closer for a picture. We went to the supermarket yesterday and there were even more of them. She can't even go to the supermarket without having a camera shoved in her face. She puts up with it like a champ when we're in public, but I know she freaking hates it. Man I just wanna punch some of those dudes who come near her in the face."

"Bit of a crush on the boss there Em?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He snorted at me "Hell no. Don't get me wrong. B's awesome. Quite the little spitfire when she gets angry too. And she's a babe, but you know I like them blonde and bangin', besides, I kinda feel real protective of her like I do with Al. It's definitely more of a brotherly love. Oh yeah, I'm hitting her place tonight for dinner, she's cooking and she said I should bring the siblings. Al's in, she can't wait to meet her. Reckons they're gonna be best friends. My old college roommate and his twin sister are gonna be there too. You should come."

"I dunno Em, I've got a few days off and I should probably just spend them with Seth."

"Mom and Dad will have Seth dude, and you know it's been ages since you actually hung out with anyone other than family members. It'll be good for ya, besides, she's an awesome cook and isn't it McDonalds night at yours?" he waggled his eyebrows at me.

Maybe it would be good for me to get out and do something. Emmett was right, it had been ages since I did anything other than things with my family. One night out couldn't hurt, I had three days more to spend with my son. And from what Em had said, his college roommate was a laugh.

"Yea ok, count me in. What time shall we take off? Shall we take the volvo? I asked.

"Na bro, we'll take the Wrangler Unlimited. You really think I want to show up to B's house in a Volvo? You should see her car's dude! I'll pick you up from yours at 7."


	4. Chapter 4

_Links to some of the clothes in this chapter:_

/product/100456 - Jason Wu Wool Twist Front Dress

/product/78777 - Christian Louboutin Bronze-Gold ostrich pumps

/product/65736 - Burberry Prorsum sequin sprayed gold knitted cardigan

/product/66901 - Chloe Earrings

_Thanks so much for the reviews, adds and alerts. I love getting nice reviews, they always make me smile._

**Chapter Four**

Bella POV

The lamb was in the oven slow roasting and the green vegetables were in the steamer which would turn itself on 15 minutes before dinner. The roast vegetables were ready to go in the oven and the sauce was made. I had the appetizers made and set out on the dining room table. The red wine was in its cravat and the white was chilling in the fridge. The individual Crème Brule's were ready and waiting for me to crisp their tops and serve them with the crème anglaise I had seasoned with vanilla pods and the berry coulis I had made earlier was resting at room temperature. I had outdone myself. Why the hell was I so nervous? Maybe because I had no friends outside of the Hales and the Cheneys who had ever come to my house for a social visit. Jasper had insisted that I needed to start living a little more, and suggested inviting Emmett and his siblings for dinner with the rest of us. I was not good at meeting new people in a personal capacity. Work was fine, work was different. I was the confident, smiling, outgoing Isabella Swan when I was working. But when I was at home, I was just me, plain, quiet, little Bella. I liked the few friends I did have and trusted them implicitly, I was wary of allowing anyone new into my inner sanctum. But Emmett had made a place for himself there within four days, and if his siblings were cut from the same cloth, then I had to trust that they would be trustworthy too.

I went upstairs to the only room in the house I had actually had any input in. My bedroom. I walked through to my dressing-room. I called it my closet, but really it was a room unto itself. There was a chaise lounge, a vanity, a full length mirror stood alone in one corner and a dress makers dummy in another with accessories draped over it. An entire wall of the room housed my Christian Louboutin Collection. A rack against another wall held handbags in every shape color and size imaginable. Being realistic, this room was the size of another bedroom. It was Rose's fault. I set myself up at the vanity and went through my standard make-up routine. No foundation, just a sweep of mascara and tonight, a pale pink lip gloss. I decided to dress myself tonight instead of wearing what Rose had set out for me earlier in the day. I hadn't seen her at all this week, she'd been busy hashing out last minute details for the movie which I started filming on Monday.

It wasn't that I didn't like nice clothes or that I couldn't tell what looked good with what. It was more that I hated shopping and when possible would rather be comfortable than chic. Particularly seeing as when I was in public I had to be chic. But there were new people coming tonight so I would make an effort. I pulled a navy blue, woolen twist front Jason Wu dress of the hanger. I loved the color and simple elegance, and I hadn't worn it yet. I gazed at my shoe wall until my eyes settled on a brand new pair of bronze-gold ostrich leather pumps, Louboutin of course, they weren't even out in the shops yet. One of the perks of being a celebrity! They perfectly matched my Burberry Prorsum sequin sprayed gold knitted cardigan so I put that on too. I found some gold-plated flower stud earrings with a Swarovski jewel in the centre, checked myself once in the mirror and went down stairs to wait for my guests.

I went into the lounge where I had set up the hors devours I had made earlier and made sure everything was in order. I'd tidied the house, not that it needed it. I put my favorite Debussy CD on in the background to calm myself. I heard the front door open and knew it would be Rose. She was the only one who let herself in without knocking.

"Hey Bells" she called as she walked through to find me. "Something smells good, what's for dinner?"

"Roast lamb with Red Wine Jus, roasted potato and pumpkin and steamed green veges. Crème Brule for dessert! Is Jazz with you?" I asked.

"Na he's bringing his own car, he had something he wanted to take care of before he got here. Looks like you've out done yourself with the cooking tonight B. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, Emmett – my new Bodyguard, you know, Jasper's friend – is coming for dinner and bringing his siblings with him. Jasper thinks I need to branch out, but you know how I am with new people, I just wanted to make a good impression!"

"Ah yes, Emmett. I look forward to meeting the person who bear-hugged you instead of shaking your hand as an introduction. And Jasper tells me he's got you cooking for him every morning. You are aware that he works for you and not the other way around, yes?" she eyed me speculatively. "Oh My God Bella tell me you aren't having inappropriate thoughts about your bodyguard?" she demanded.

"What? No! Rose, ew. It's not like that. He's just a really nice guy. Kind of scary looking at first. More like your type, you know, big and buff. But he treats me normally, not like I'm some celebrity. I'm just Bella to him, and I like that. You know how much I hate being treated differently!"

"Good to know. And Jazz is right, you do need to branch out. Not everyone's going to sell your soul for money." Her phone started ringing.

There was a knock on the door. "Rose, can you get that, it'll be Jazz." I went through to the kitchen to check on the roast and was just closing the oven door when I felt my feet lift off the ground and gasped.

"Emmett Jesus! You scared the living shit out of me. For a big guy you sure know how to move quietly!"

He chuckled at me. "Relax B. Smells good in here. Who's the smoking hot blonde who answered the door? You been holding out on me? That woman is fine!"

I burst out laughing. "That's Rosalie, Em, my Agent. Jasper's twin sister!"

"No Way! Who knew Jaspers sister would be such a hottie, especially seeing as she's his twin! I've changed my mind B, I've known Jazz for ten years and never met his sister. I think he's the one who's been holding out on me. "Come through to the living room, there's some people I want you to meet." With that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

Edward's POV

Emmett picked me up from my house at quarter past seven. He never was very punctual, but he did already have Alice in tow. I hopped into the back of the Jeep.

"I can't wait to meet Bella!" Alice chirped from the passenger seat. "You know we're going to be best friends! I've seen every single movie she's been in. She's so talented. Do you think she'll let me design her Oscars Dress? She's so going to get nominated this year!"

"Settle Petal." Emmett reached over to pat Alice on the knee. "I think she's already got a best friend for a start, her and Jasper's twin sister are pretty tight, though I haven't met the sister yet. As for the dress, I wouldn't barrel in there asking to do anything. She can be pretty shy and we don't wanna overwhelm the poor girl with all of our Cullen talents first go."

We pulled up to a huge wrought iron gate and Emmett leaned out the window of the Jeep to punch a code in. The gates opened and we pulled up a circular driveway and parked behind a cherry red BMW M3. We got out and walked up to the front door, Emmett knocked. A few moments later the door was flung open and I saw a hand with cherry red nails beckon us inside, my view of whoever answered restricted by Emmett's giant head. I saw a swish of blonde hair disappear into the next room, talking a mile a minute into a cell phone. Emmett lead us into the living area where there were hors devours set up. Debussy was playing in the background.

"Take a seat." Emmett gestured for me and Alice to sit on one of two giant cream leather sofas. "I'm gonna go find Baby B and get us something to drink."

Once he had left the room Alice turned to me. "She should so let Mom redecorate. This place is so clinical looking, it's not at all homey." I had a look around the room. Alice was right. Everything was cream or neutral. It seemed like we were sitting in a show home, except for the delicious smells emanating throughout the room.

We heard squealing coming from what I assumed was the direction of the kitchen. It was the direction of the smells anyway. Emmett appeared in the doorway with the most beautiful ass I had ever seen slung over his shoulder. My eyes wandered down the backs of a gorgeous pair of creamy legs. Then Emmett set the girl on her feet facing him. Her long mahogany hair hung down to below her shoulder blades, mahogany hair I had pictured splayed across my pillow all week. It couldn't be. She turned around. She was a vision in a tight navy blue dress. Her cheeks were flushed from being hung upside down over my brothers shoulder and her hair was loose. Her dress was demure, without being too conservative. She was sexy as hell.

"Dr. Cullen?" she gasped looking straight at me.

"Ms. Swan." I replied awkwardly. Fuck. Isabella Swan. Alice had referred to Bella in the car. Isabella Swan. Isabella. Bella. Baby B. B. My brother had a job protecting the woman of my dreams.

"You kids know each other?"boomed Emmett.

"Ed – ah - Dr. Cullen operated on my hand last week when I broke my finger." She stuttered, turning pink.

"Edward, please. You don't have to address me as Dr. Cullen in your own home. In fact, you can call me Edward all the time." I cringed at myself. "I meant, when you come in for your check up, you should just call me Edward when you come in for you check up. But you might want to say you have an appointment with Dr. Cullen so they know who you mean." What the hell was that? I should have just shut up while I was ahead.

"Thank you Edward. You can call me Bella. All my friends call me Bella. Or B. You could call me B if you wanted to. Not that we're friends. Not that I don't like you. I do like you. I mean, I don't _like _you, like you. Not that you aren't attractive. Shit! Um, just call me Bella." She turned beet red and looked at her shoes.

Emmett and Alice were looking between us incredulously as word vomit spilled from both our mouths. Emmett's mouth was actually open. Alice was grinning impishly. I was usually not a word vomit kind of guy, but this situation had been most unexpected. I was actually quite glad that she seemed to be as flustered as I was.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alice. Emmett and Edward's sister. Emmett's told me so much about you I feel like I know you already." Alice broke the awkward moment by stepping forward to shake Bella's hand. "Oh My God!" she squealed suddenly "Are those the new Christian Louboutin Dėcolletė four inch ostrich pumps? They aren't even available yet!"

"You know Louboutin?" Bella asked excitedly. "Yeah, they are. One of the perks I guess is that I get stuff like this early. I can show you my shoe collection later if you'd like."

Alice looked like she's died and gone to heaven. Before she could answer, blonde and bitchy from the hospital swanned into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked looking straight at me.

"Rose!" hissed Bella. "This is Emmett Cullen and his brother Edward and sister Alice." She gestured to each of us. "This" she gestured and blonde and bitchy, "is Rosalie Hale, my agent and best friend."

"Cullen!" crowed Rosalie. "How did you not pick up before that Emmett was related to McSteamy over here." She waved her hand at me. "You've only been obsessing about him since the moment you laid your eyes on him!" she looked at Bella who had literally turned the color of a tomato and was glaring daggers at Rosalie. "Oh don't look so mortified. Any red blooded male would be overjoyed to know that the hottest young thing in Hollywood mumbles his name her in sleep." Rosalie turned back to the rest of the room. "Red or white wine?"

I smiled and did an internal fist pump. She'd been thinking about me too.

The tall, blonde man from the hospital entered the room and stooped to kiss Bella on the cheek. He gave Rosalie a one armed hug and clapped Emmett on the shoulder, effectively breaking the awkwardness of Rosalie's outburst.

"Edward, Alice, this is Jasper Hale. He's Rose's brother and my Publicist." Bella introduced him.

With the awkwardness over, at least for everyone except Bella who I noticed would still look up to shoot the occasional death glare at Rosalie, we made our into the dining room and took seats around the end of a very large dining room table. I wished there was some way of letting Bella know not to be embarrassed, of letting her know that I had been thinking about her too. Sneaky little pixie that she was, Alice managed to shove me into a seat opposite Bella, who sat sandwiched between Rosalie and Jasper. Alice took the seat opposite Jasper, leaving Emmett to sit opposite Rosalie, who I noticed he was openly drooling over.

"You better shut your mouth before you catch a fly" Rosalie snapped at Emmett, and I noticed for the first time a slight Southern twang in her voice.

"I'm just surprised Jazz's twin sister is such a fox. I kind of pictured you looking like him in drag." Emmett winked at her and waggled his eyebrows.

I saw a flicker of surprise followed by amusement flit across Rosalie's face, but it was quickly concealed and her face became a mask once again. Maybe there was some personality buried in the bitchiness.

Conversation flowed freely after that, aided by the wine, and made everyone a little more open that they may have been otherwise. Myself included. I generally wasn't a big drinker, save the two fingers of Glenfiddich I generally had once Seth went down every night. True to Alice's predictions, she was getting on with Bella like a house on fire.

"So Alice" Bella began, "I know what Emmett here does for a living, and I know Edward is a surgeon, but what do you do?"

"Well, I've actually just graduated from FIDM with a degree in design." Alice said excitedly. "And I'm currently looking for some work while I start looking for financial backing and start my first line." Despite the fact we had the means to back her aspirations, Alice wanted to be independent and have the backing of someone who believed in her as opposed to just a family member with the funds.

"Looking for work you say?" asked Rosalie with a calculating look on her face. Did this girl ever ask a question without an ulterior motive?

'Yea, just something to pay the bills while I get myself started." Alice replied. I could see she was twitching to ask if she could design something for Bella, but was heeding Emmett's warning in the car.

Bella didn't seem as shy as Emmett had painted her. She blushed often, especially on the occasions I had caught her staring at me across the table. I wondered if she realized the only reason I caught her staring at me was because I was staring at her.

"And you have a background in fashion? What about make up?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Bella's head snapped up and she turned to look at Rose, the two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation and I saw Bella dip her head in what looked like assent, a small smile playing across her face.

"Yea I did a Make-Up artists course for six months once I finished high school while I was still figuring out what I wanted to do." Alice replied.

"Well, Bella here needs a new personal assistant and a stylist seeing as I can't dress her everyday -" began Rosalie.

"- I dressed myself tonight and I think it turned out fine thank you very much" interrupted Bella.

"It turned out more than fine, you look stunning" I blurted out before I knew what I was doing. Bella blushed and looked at the table. Emmett nudged me in the ribs.

"As I was saying" continued Rosalie ignoring my outburst, "Bella needs a PA and a stylist. Alice, you need a job. Bella seems to feel comfortable with you which is a small miracle for her. The PA side just means arranging her schedule, making sure she shows up on time and organizing her. As her stylist you'd shop for her and dress her and help get ready for appearances and awards shows. What do you say?"

Was this how they conducted all their job interviews? I wondered to myself.

"When do I start?" Squealed Alice leaping up from her seat and tearing around to the other side of the table to embrace both Rosalie and Bella.

"Monday would be good, that way you can pick up the PA side from Ange for two weeks before she finishes." Rosalie answered once she had extracted herself from my sister's grasp. She continued on explaining why Bella's current PA was leaving and what the role would entail.

"This would be a good week to start too because it will be busy. Bella starts filming on Monday for her latest movie, she has interviews on Letterman and Good Morning America, a sit down and photo shoot with Interview magazine, and you also have to go in and do a few more vocals for that Pixar Bear Movie, they're just doing the final tweaks pre release now. What was it called again?"

"A Bear's Life" Bella replied.

"My son can't wait to see that!" I piped up. "He's been going on about it since he saw the trailer for it when we went to see 'Up!'"

Bella dropped her fork and stared at me. "Your son?"

And here came the moment of realization when any feelings she may have had for me went out the window with the realization I came with a five year old.

"Yeah he's awesome" Emmett threw in. "He's four, his name's Seth. He's the cutest kid in the world. Totally awesome."

"Oh." Bella said quietly, picking up her fork again. "You should have brought your wife along. There's always room for extras"

"Oh no, Eddie's not married" continued Emmett. "He's a single Daddy. Bitch up and left after she had Seth. Signed away her rights and everything. Didn't even look at him after he was born."

Bella let out an audible sigh of what sounded like relief, but I thought I must have been misinterpreting it until she spoke again.

"Well, the premiere is in a month. They hold the kids movie ones during the day and celebrities and cast members bring their kids along and they have people dressed up as the characters and stuff. I get a couple extra tickets because I'm voicing one of the main characters, maybe you and Seth could come along. Emmett and Alice will be there anyway."

"I'd love that." I responded a little too quickly. "I mean, I'm sure Seth would love that."

Bella beamed at me. Had she just asked me and my son on a date? Or was she just a nice person who didn't know any other children to take?

The evening passed quickly after that. Bella had made Crème Brule from scratch for dessert which was very impressive. Rosalie and Emmett had been sniping back and forth all night. Emmett was clearly besotted with the bitchy blonde. Bella and I had ended the evening sitting closely on one of her white leather sofas talking about nothing of importance and I had to stop myself reaching out to tuck strands of her hair behind hair. She told me about how clumsy she was and I asked her about the movie she was starting on Monday. A Big-Budget Spy film which she explained was new for her, but now that she had proved herself artistically on some smaller movies, she could afford to pick and choose and she's wanted to have some fun. Hence being the voice of an animated teddy bear and playing a spy in the latest Hollywood blockbuster. She asked me about my job and Seth. I was especially pleased that she showed an interest in my son.

A little after midnight we started to call it a night. I noticed with some surprise that Alice was exchanging phone numbers with Jasper while Rose continued to stonewall Emmett. He asked for her number and she raised an eyebrow at him saying that if he needed her for anything, Bella had her number but he couldn't see any reason why he would need it. Emmett just waggled his eyebrows and told her he knew she'd come around eventually. Bella and I were the first ones to the front door, and I decided it was now or never.

"Thank you for dinner tonight Bella. It was wonderful. I, uh, really enjoyed talking to you."

"It's not a problem. I really enjoyed talking to you too, uh, outside of the hospital. It was nice getting to know you a bit better." She blushed again.

Man up Cullen. "Would you like to go for dinner some time, just the two of us?" I asked except it came out in a bit of a rush.

"That would be lovely." She responded, biting gently on her lip and looking up at me from under her long eyelashes.

I fought the urge to either kiss her or do a happy dance on her doorstep. Luckily I was saved from doing either when everyone else bumbled into the entranceway. Rose and Jasper both kissed her on the cheek and went to their respective cars. Emmett picked her up in a bear hug and told her he'd see her tomorrow. Alice hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, they both went to the car. I quickly gave her my cellphone number and told her to text me so I'd have hers. I brushed my lips against her cheek as the others had done, hoping that my siblings hadn't noticed the phone number exchange and went to the car myself. As we were pulling out of the gate, my phone vibrated, I opened my phone. One text message from an unknown number.

_ I'm glad Emmett's brother turned out to be you Dr. Cullen_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long to update. Hope the Edward/Bella developments are worth it. And the fact it's a super long chapter for me._

_I saw Eclipse last night, which was my favorite of the books. It was amazing but I had forgotten how much Bella annoyed me in the book! Who would pash Jacob when they had Edward waiting for them? Madness!_

**Chapter Five**

Bella's POV

I was amazed at just how quickly Alice and Emmett had managed to embed themselves into my life and my inner circle of friends. Usually I was far more reserved about letting people get close to me, but something about them let me know that they were more than trustworthy. They started coming to Sunday dinners with Ange, Ben, Rose and Jas. It felt like I'd known them forever.

Alice was a fantastic personal assistant and stylist and it had taken next to no time Ange to train her up to take over my life. She had already gone nuts on the shopping front and if she kept up, I was going to have convert one of my other empty rooms into another closet. I had managed to get in touch with my contact at Louboutin and pre order the new collection for her as a thank you, it would arrive on her two month anniversary in the job. With filming in full swing, Emmett and Alice were both seeing just how crazy my life really was. Most mornings we were on set by 5.30 and didn't leave again until around 11.30 at night. They had taken to staying at mine so they could get more sleep than when travelling in between.

Emmett had also taken on the role of personal trainer and nutritionist. I generally worked out for ninety minutes a day, but that was a near impossibility with my current schedule, so Emmett had come up with exercises I could do in ten minute bursts, either on my breaks or when I wasn't needed on set. He was also monitoring what I ate, taking out most carbs and sugar and replacing them with proteins.

They were amazed at the amount of famous faces they had seen since filming began. The movie I was working on was one of those 'Oceans Eleven' type movies with an all star cast. Ben, Angie's husband was the screenwriter and it was being directed by Marcus Volturi, Aro's brother. It was a spy movie. My character is a CIA special agent. My partner is played by James Laurent – a complete ass – who turns out to be a double agent. He's also one of my character's love interests. Jacob Black –an absolute sweetheart– was the head of my team who ends up finding out about and warning me about James' character just in time and is the love interest my character ends up with. Mike Newton is playing my gadget guru – he's ok, nice guy but kind of follows me around like a Golden Retriever; we've worked together before and he seems to think we'd be the perfect couple – which is actually appropriate cos in the movie his character does the same thing to mine. Then there was Tanya Denali – she's a bit of a bitch, well, a lot of a bitch, but she's good at what she does – playing my big boss and a love rival for Jacob's character.

Combine my intense filming schedule and the interviews and photo-shoots I had to do and I couldn't even make that week's hospital appointment for my hand, which meant not seeing Edward, who I couldn't get out of my head and hadn't heard since the dinner party at mine five days ago. That was about to change.

That night while I was on my dinner break eating an Emmett approved meal of cold poached chicken, carrot sticks, a cold hardboiled egg and some strawberries, my phone vibrated.

_I see you have cancelled tomorrow's appointment Ms. Swan?_ – Edward.

_I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, but my schedule is quite hectic and I can't get away. Reschedule for next week?_ – Bella.

_That's a pity. I was rather looking forward to seeing you, Bella. Luckily for you I have tomorrow off. I could swing by the set and examine you there?_ – Edward.

_I can't ask you to do that on your day off!_ – Bella.

_You didn't ask, I offered. Besides, it really is time your hand was checked Seeing you would be an added bonus. What time suits you?_ – Edward.

_We usually break for lunch at one. It would be nice to see you too._ – Bella.

The next day at one I walked back from set to my trailer with Emmett and Alice in tow. The security guard informed me that there was a Dr. Edward Cullen waiting for me in my trailer. I had had Emmett ensure his security clearance that morning.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He was dressed far more casually than I'd ever seen him in slim fitting dark jeans and a white T-Shirt with a black leather jacket on. As we entered he took off the raybans he was wearing and tucked them so they hung off the neckline of his t-shirt. His hair was in its usual disarray and his emerald eyes sparkled as he looked at me. God he was gorgeous.

"Bella." He smirked at me. "Looking good."

I looked down at what I was wearing, which happened to be the skimpiest workout outfit known to man. Skin tight black yoga pants and a white tank which ended just below my breasts. I'd just filmed a workout scene in which I kicked Mike Newton's characters ass sparing. We had actually had to spar for the scene so I was covered in a sheen of sweatm but I'd managed to land a few good hits on the over enthusiastic Mike which had felt pretty good. I had hoped to be able to get changed before seeing Edward though.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Might as well be honest.

He sat me down and looked at my hand, bending it and twisting it, watching my face to gauge my reactions and asking me the occasional question.

"May I please speak to Bella alone?" he asked looking pointedly at Alice and Emmett.

"We'll be right outside." Emmett said dragging Alice out of the trailer.

Holy Crap what was wrong with my finger? Did it need amputating? Did that happen after breaks? I began to panic.

"Bella, breathe. It's fine, there's nothing with your hand!" Edward chuckled softly.

"Oh, you could have said that in front of your siblings you know." I was confused.

"Yes, but I didn't want to ask you whether you were free for dinner tomorrow night in front of them." He said softly, giving me his crooked smile.

My face flamed red. "Oh, of course not." His face fell. "No no no, I mean, of course you couldn't ask me that in front of them! I'd love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night, but I have to check with Alice.

He looked confused. Happy, but confused. "Why do you need permission from my Sister to go out with me?

"I don't need permission. She has my schedule. I'm pretty sure I'm free but I need to check. It would be way less awkward to schedule a date with you if Ange was still my assistant. Can I call you to confirm tonight?" I was wondering whether I'd be able to get around Alice knowing that I was going on a date with her brother.

"Sounds good to me. This way I get to at least hear your voice again before tomorrow night. I can't stop thinking about you Bella." He admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch before last night, but work has been hectic and I've been trying to squeeze as much time in with Seth as possible."

"That's fine. I of all people understand a hectic work schedule. I can't stop thinking about you either though." I admitted. I swear I must have looked like a tomato, I could feel my blush.

I looked up, Edward had moved closer to me. So close that I had to look up to see him. Dude was tall. His green eyes were intense as they took me in and I'm sure my heart skipped another beat.

"I shouldn't do this while I'm here as your doctor, but I just can't help myself." he said as he leaned towards me. One hand came out to cup my face and the other went around to press against my lower back.

Both my hands went to his chest automatically and I swear one of my legs automatically bent at the knee and came off the ground like in old movies. I took a shaky breath. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his lips press softly against mine. One of my hands snaked around and buried in his hair as our kiss grew more intense. I pressed back against him and his lips parted allowing my tongue access to his mouth. Then everything went black.

I came to lying on the bed in my trailer with Edward chuckling softly above me. His green eyes twinkled and his hair was more disheveled than it had been before he kissed me.

"What happened?" I mumbled as I tried to sit up.

"I think you forgot to breathe while we were kissing. You passed out. I must say, that's never happened before when I kissed someone."

I giggled. I never giggle. "I can't say It's happened to me before either."

Emmett chose that moment to come back in. "Everything ok in here? You're taking a while." He looked at me lying on the bed. "Bella? What the hell happened? Are you ok?"

"She just fainted Em, she'll be fine." Edward answered.

"Well, if you're sure and you guys are done here, we have to get moving. Alice needs to get this one ready for her Letterman interview this afternoon."

"Is it airing tonight?" asked Edward.

"Yeah" I mumbled, for some reason embarrassed in front of Edward that I was in the spotlight.

"I'll make sure to set my Tivo." Edward winked at me.

"Well if you're taping Bella's interviews you might wanna set is for Good Morning America tomorrow morning cos she's on that too. We gotta get outta here now Baby B. Jas's meeting us there with Rosie and you know that woman will castrate me if you're late."

"Ok, I'm coming." I responded. "I'll give you call tonight Edward." I said as nonchalantly as possible, hoping Emmett may not pick up on it.

"You macking on my boss lady Edward? Didn't know you had it in ya!" Emmett chuckled as he pulled me out of the room. "Don't look so offended Baby B, you know I'm trying to get into Rose, it's only fair I have something to torment you with too."

X-X-X-X

The Letterman Interview went off well considering I couldn't get my head away from my kiss with Edward and how perfect it had been. Until I passed out at least.

I got my blackberry off Alice to double check that I was free the following evening. At around eight I called Rose in a panic.

"Rose!" I breathed when she answered.

"Bella, I'm a bit tied up at the moment, can we chat tomorrow?"

"I just have a quick question…"

"Ok, shoot." She sighed. I heard the rustling of covers in the background.

"What time do five year olds go to bed?"

"How the Fuck would I know what time five year olds go to bed? Did you seriously call and interrupt my evening to ask me that?" she ranted. I heard what sounded like muffled laughter in the background.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, is there someone there with you?" I was secretly hoping she'd hit It off with Emmett, they'd bantered back and forth like pros at the Letterman interview.

"No, I'm watching TV." She replied. I didn't believe her. I heard the low rumbling of a man talking in the background.

"I think they go to bed early, around seven." She replied

"Tell your TV thanks." I said sarcastically and hung up.

Ok, so Seth would be in bed, but would a call wake him up? No, I'd told Edward I was going to call him tonight and he hadn't put any provisos on it. It was time to be a big girl, stop procrastinating and call him. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Edward? Hi, its Bella calling."

"Bella! Hi, I'm so glad you called. Did you have a chance to check your schedule without my nosy sister getting involved?"

I laughed. "I did, and I should be finishing up on set at about five tomorrow night if you'd still like to do something."

"Of course I'd still like to do something. You don't have to worry about me rescinding invitations to you. Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds great, where are we going?" I asked potentially too enthusiastically.

He chuckled at me. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!" I whined.

"Well I'm sure you'll like this one! I'm not giving you any clues either so don't ask!"

I sighed. "Fine! But don't expect me not to nag you for clues until we get there! I'm warning you now, I'm very impatient."

We talked for another half an hour or so until he heard me yawning and told me I should go to bed.

"Ok _Dr. Cullen_, if that's what the doctor orders." I teased him.

He groaned. "You're going to have to stop calling that. You have no idea what it does to me!"

"No, but I wouldn't mind finding out!" I laughed and ruined it by yawning again.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven Bella. Good night."

After we hung up I went to bed but was such a combination of excited and nervous that I couldn't sleep. I started counting backwards from 1000 and was asleep by the time I hit the 700's.

The Good Morning interview went off without a hitch except for one question. The interviewer asked whether I seeing anyone. My run of the mill answer is to say I don't answer questions about my personal life, which up until now had been fine because I didn't have a personal life. But I had just spent all night getting hyper about my date with Edward tonight, so as I answered; I got my blush on, which the damned interviewer picked up on immediately.

"So I'm going to take that Blush as a yes Isabella!"

"As I said, I don't answer questions on my personal life." I answered again, blushing even harder due to the scrutiny.

"Is it Mike Newton? The rumor mill has been spinning since your last film with him." The interviewer pressed "You two would make a fantastic couple!"

"God No! I'm not dating Mike!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose giving me the death glare. _Stick to the line Bella_, I could hear her voice in my head.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I filmed the rest of my group scenes on set without a hitch. This weeks' weren't too bad, just general all cast shoots on being briefed for missions etc, setting the scene. I always found love scenes the hardest but the majority of those were coming in a few weeks when we were going to be filming in Berlin.

Emmett, Alice and I left set a little late at five. We didn't pull up at mine till six, by which stage I had realized I had no idea what to wear and less than an hour to decide, shower, get dressed and do hair and make-up. Generally I would ask Rose, but had totally spaced on getting her to pick something out for me. But Alice was my assistant and stylist as much as she was Edward's sister. I had to be able to ask her these things.

"Ali? Would you be able to stay and help me get ready for an, um, social engagement I have this evening?"

"You got a date with our big brother Baby B?" Emmett grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Um, well, I, uh, I am having dinner with Edward tonight, yes." I finally got out.

Alice's high pitched squeal rang through the car. "Where's he taking you? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? What time is he coming to get you? Have you chosen anything to wear? Oh My God you're going to be my sister in law!"

Emmett chuckled. "I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself Al!"

"Just a bit, Christ Ali, we haven't even been on our first date yet. And to answer your questions: I don't know where we're going, I didn't want you to get too excited like you are now, he'll be here at seven and I asked you to help cos I hadn't picked anything to wear." I sighed, this was exactly why I hadn't told Alice

"I'm gonna take off and leave you ladies to it. I have a date tonight too." Emmett said.

I smirked at him. With Rose no doubt.

"That's ok, Alice can drive one of my cars home. I'll see you in the morning."

Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug and kissed me on the cheek before he got back in the car and took off. Then Alice took over.

"You – in the shower now, I'll find you something to wear. You haven't left me much time, but I'm sure I can make you beautiful!" She winked at me and shoved me in the direction of the stairs.

When I hopped out of the shower Alice dressed me in a pair of dark, high waisted skinny jeans and a simple white tight fitting T-Shirt to be worn tucked in. Some simple patent lavender leather Louboutins and a matching silk scarf, and my Bottega Veneta Biker Jacket completed the look. Alice put my hair in a simple pony tail and kept my make-up light and fresh.

"He better not be taking me to some expensive restaurant Alice." I commented as I slipped my shoes on.

"Do you not like the way I dressed you?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "I took the liberty of calling my brother to find out where he was taking you so that I could dress you appropriately. You look perfect, it's almost like something you'd wear yourself every day, but more polished!"

"You're a life saver Ali!"

"I know! Now I'm going to take off before my brother gets here. You have ten minutes, don't mess up your hair or make up before he gets here."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Which car do you want to drive home?"

"I've had my eye on your Porsche 911 since I first checked out your garage, it would look way better in yellow by the way."

"I happen to like the Ice Blue." I said chucking her the key. "Have a good night Ali, I'll see you in the morning.

As soon as she left I felt my nerves pick up. I knew logically there was nothing to worry about. We got on remarkably well for two people who barely knew each other, and we'd had no problems conversing when he's been over for dinner with his siblings. Plus he's kissed me yesterday which had to be a good sign.

At precisely 6.55 there was a knock on my front door. Edward was punctual. I liked that. I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror in the entrance way and opened the door. Edward stood before me with a bunch of Amaryllis Lilies in his hand.

"Hi." He said. "These are for you. You look beautiful." He looked a little shy and I realized it wasn't just me who was nervous.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself" I smiled at him, taking the flowers. "Come in, I'll put these in some water before we go."

Once the flowers were in water we went to get into his car.

"Oh My God you have an Aston Martin Vanquish? Emmett told me you drove a Volvo!"

He opened the passenger door for me. "This is my special occasion car. I don't get to drive it much, but I thought our first date qualified as a special occasion." He went round the car and got in his side. "Besides my siblings tell me you have five cars just as impressive as this."

"I have four cars and a motorbike. They're not really as impressive as this though." I replied.

"I saw you on Good Morning this morning, and Letterman the other night." He said.

I groaned internally wondering what he made of my relationship comment stuff up this morning. "Yea. I hate interviews, they make me nervous, but they're part of the job I guess."

"I'm glad to hear you aren't dating Mike Newton, though I am curious to know who had you blushing so much on national television." He laughed at me.

We drove out my gate where about twelve paparazzi jumped in their cars and started following us.

"Um, does this happen often?" he asked looking in his rear vision mirror.

"Every day" I sighed "If you take a few wrong turns and make sure to go through some traffic lights on the way we should lose them for a while at least." I explained, hoping to God the freakshow that was my life wasn't putting him off dating me too badly already.

"Ok." He replied. "You still haven't answered my question regarding who has you blushing." He nudged me with his elbow.

"You!" I blurted out, knowing he had known that all along. "It's just that's one of those answers I always say and it's never a problem to say it because there never is anyone I'm dating, but when I got asked today I thought of you, and I'm not very good at hiding things, so I blushed. Not that I'm insinuating we are dating, I mean, this is only our first date and it may end up being a disaster, not that I think whatever you have planned isn't going to be great."

He just laughed at me again. "It's fine, I knew what you meant. And I'd like to think we are dating, if that's ok with you."

I smiled. "That's more than ok with me."

"But how on earth are you so bad at hiding things? You're an actress. An Oscar winning one at that." He raised a valid point.

"Well, it's a bit different. When I'm acting, I draw from my own emotions to portray the ones my character is feeling. Like if my character is sad, I think about something that has made me sad in the past, and try to kind of intensify or lessen the emotion as required. But I'm just me in normal life, and I tend to be a bit of an open book."

We pulled down a side street and Edward pulled into a park. We had lost the paparazzi a while ago.

"Where are we?" I asked perplexed as he came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me, ever the gentleman.

"You'll see in a minute." He replied taking my hand and leading me further down the side street and then up a small alley way.

We stopped outside a tiny Italian Bistro. There were tiny lights strung up out the front. Through the window I could see a room with no more than eight tables set for two, each table had a red and white checked table cloth, a rose in a vase and a small flickering candle. There was no one in the restaurant. It was perfect.

"This is the place my Father took my Mother on their first date." Edward said leading me inside. "It's been owned by the same family since it opened. The food is amazing, but luckily it hasn't been discovered so the big Hollywood types don't come here and there are no paparazzi lurking outside waiting to take your photo. It's kind of casual but I thought you might like that."

"It's perfect Edward. Thank you." I couldn't believe he'd brought me to the place his parents had their first date! That bode well for the future.

I ordered the mushroom ravioli and had a glass of sparkling water to drink. He had the Spaghetti Marinara and a beer.

"Let's play twenty questions" I suggested. I wanted to get to know as much about him as possible in as short amount of time as possible without seeming horribly intrusive.

He laughed at me again. He was making a habit of that but I was too happy to be with him to care. "Ok, but only if I can start!" he countered.

"Sure!"

"Favorite Color?" he asked.

It was my turn to laugh. "I give you first question and that is what you come up with?"

"Stop dissing my question and answer! Or are you stalling?"

"Green." I answered and began intently staring at my hands.

"Mine's brown as of about ten days ago." Edward said softly, reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

I looked up at him and smiled softly. "What's your favorite food?"

"Lasagna." He answered.

"I just happen to make a mean Lasagna!" I said. "It's actually my favorite too!"

Our dinner arrived and we paused our game for a few mouthfuls. The food was incredible and I had no idea how somewhere this good had remained off the radar.

"Do you have any siblings?" Edward asked eventually.

"No, I'm an only child. Parents got married really young and had me when my Mom was 18. Dad's the Police Chief in Forks. Mom freaked out cos she couldn't handle the small town. She packed up our stuff when I was about two and moved me away to Arizona. I didn't see Dad much after that until I moved back to live with him when Mom married Phil. Wow, over-share. You only asked about siblings."

"It's fine, I'm happy to get more bang for my buck! You know both my siblings. My parents are Carlisle and Esme. Dad's Chief of Medicine as you know and my Mom is an architect. They're going to love you." He smiled at me. "Technically" he continued "Esme is my adoptive Mother. Carlisle was married to my Mother, Elizabeth, but she died from a heart problem when I was a baby. Carlisle met Esme when I was about two, they married and she had Emmett. She's wonderful though, she's never once treated me differently from Emmett or Alice. There, now we've both over shared."

I beamed back at him. Not only was he planning on introducing me to his parents, but was comfortable enough to tell me all about himself. "Did you have any pets growing up?" I asked.

"We had a cat for ages, but she died quite a while ago. I wasn't that fond of her, I'm more of a dog person." He replied. "You?"

"No, Mom had enough trouble raising me, let alone a pet as well, and by the time I got to Charlie's it didn't seem fair to lump him with an animal and take off. I always wanted a Bernese Mountain Dog though. Our neighbors in Phoenix had one. I've been thinking about getting one now that I have my own place."

"Past relationships?" Edward asked.

"Um, there haven't really been any serious ones. I dated Jacob Black for around three months when I first arrived in Hollywood, but that fizzled out pretty quick. I just wasn't that into him. I've been on a few dates. One with Mike Newton, one with James Laurent and I dated Felix Volturi, Aro's son a bit in College. I went out with Eric Yorkie, a screenwriter friend of Ben's a few times but he kept leaking information to the tabloids about me so I broke it off. Rose tried to set me and Jas up when we first met but I've always thought of him more as a big brother so that never worked. I haven't been on a date in six months. You?"

"There were a few girls through high school and College, but no one special. Then I got together with Seth's Mother Victoria when we were doing our residencies at John Hopkins. I never really liked her that much, and we were both too busy to have time for a relationship, it was more just about sex with her. Until she got pregnant. I wanted to try to make it work, for Seth's sake. But once she had given birth, she didn't want anything to do with him. She didn't even want to hold him. So she signed away all rights and I came back here with him. I haven't dated since."

"I don't understand how someone could not want to even hold their baby once they had given birth. That seems bizarre to me." I responded truthfully. What the hell kind of woman has a baby and then just rejects it. I understand adoption, but this seemed different. "At least Seth will grow up with you, and I can tell you love him enough for an army of people."

He smiled at me sadly. "I hope that's enough for him when he's old enough to understand what happened."

He studied me for a minute. "Do you want children?"

Was this a trick question? I spoke carefully. "I like kids. I plan on having them someday. But I had never truly considered them because in my mind, I need to find someone I love before I think about having children, and I have never been in love. If this is your way of asking me whether I have a problem with the fact you have a child, then I can honestly tell you it doesn't bother me."

"That's good, because I want you to meet him this weekend."

"You want to introduce me to your son?" I spluttered.

"Well yes, you are going to be taking us to the premiere of your movie, and it would be good for him to meet you before then. But aside from that, Bella, I've had a fantastic time with you tonight. I know it's soon, but I feel like we've had a connection since the first time we met and I think you feel it too. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I haven't dated since Seth was born, so I've never introduced him to a woman. But you're special, I can feel it, I want him to know you. It may be presumptuous of me to ask you on a second date when we haven't finished the first, but will you come to dinner with my Family on Saturday night?" He reached across the table and took both my hands in his.

"I do feel it too. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met. You're amazing Edward, absolutely amazing. And the fact that you've managed to raise a son as well as everything else puts me to shame. I'd love to meet Seth, and the rest of your family. I'd love to have dinner with them on Saturday." It was a big step, meeting the family. But I felt like I'd known Edward, Emmett and Alice forever and it seemed like the natural next step.

"How old are you?" I blurted out. I knew he was older than Alice and Emmett and Emmett's CV put him at 31, so Edward was potentially quite a bit older than me.

"I'm 33. Not too old for you is it?" he grinned crookedly at me.

"Nope! I turn 23 in September. A decade isn't too bad!"

"You don't act 23. I don't notice the age gap when I'm with you." He looked at me curiously.

"My Mom always said I was born middle aged. But seriously, I spent my childhood taking care of my Mom, then I moved back to live with Charlie, my Dad, when I was 17 after my Mom remarried Phil, and I looked after Charlie. Then I moved away for College and had to take care of myself there too. I met Rose who was older than me and she became my best friend, and then I decided I wanted to this for a living. When you make it big acting, you either grow up fast in a being responsible way, or you grow up fast in a Lindsay Lohan way. I chose responsible. Well it wasn't much of a choice, that's just always been me."

Edward grinned his crooked grin at me and kissed my hands which were still clasped in his. "It's getting late." He said. "Alice tells me you have an early start tomorrow and I should relieve my parents of babysitting duty."

He settled the bill, refusing to allow me to pay half. We walked back to the car hand in hand. Chivalrous as always, Edward opened my car door for me before getting in himself.

"Edward?" I started. "Why were there no other diners in the restaurant?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." He responded. "I thought it would be easier for us to talk if there weren't other people there who could overhear what you said and blab to the tabloids. Plus I wanted you all to myself tonight. Just us."

I blinked back tears. Yes, I was being an emotional girl, but all of the guys I'd gone out with since I started in this business had taken me to paparazzi infested restaurants and leaked details of our conversations to the press themselves. Not that I'd told them anything worthwhile, not like what I'd talked to Edward about.

"Thank you." I said simply and reached across the centre console to give his knee a light squeeze. He placed his hand over mine where it rested on his leg and we stayed that way the whole ride home.

The paparazzi were situated back at my gate when we pulled up, and flashbulbs started going off as Edward entered the code. Thank God the Vanquish had tinted windows.

Edward walked me to my door. "I had a wonderful time Bella. May I call you tomorrow to organize Saturday?"

"I had a lovely time too Edward, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you." _Please kiss me, please kiss me, please kiss me._

Edward leaned toward me. "Remember to breathe this time." He whispered against my ear.

My breath hitched as he ran his nose from my ear down my jawline and up the other side. My hands automatically went into his hair as he pressed me against my front door. He kissed the junction where my neck met my shoulder on the pulse point, then the spot just behind my ear. He took my earlobe into his mouth and sucked it softly, I let out a small moan. He chuckled under his breath before finally, gently pressing his lips to mine. My tongue darted out and ran across his bottom lip. I sucked it into my own mouth, eliciting a moan from Edward. My hands fisted in his hair as I pulled his head to mine, wanting more. Our kisses grew more urgent and his body pressed against mine, his hands resting on my hips. Eventually he pulled away.

His breathing was unsteady. "That was some goodnight kiss." He ran his hand through his hair which I had managed to make quite a mess of.

"Uh huh." I mumbled incoherently, not trusting myself to speak yet.

"I'll call you tomorrow, but you have my word I won't stop thinking about you till then." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and turned back to his car.

I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked away from me.

There was one thing of which I was absolutely certain, I had never felt about anyone the way I felt about Edward Cullen.


End file.
